Two
by arkari
Summary: Everything was just PERFECT for Richie, until... VR pairing and rated T just in case
1. All thanks to a magazine

**Two**

arkari: I don't like the title at all, but my whole creativity is used up after the attempt of doing something worth reading (and I hope I did...)

This is my first Static Shock fic, dedicated to the best couple of the series: Richie & Virgil, of course. The story starts four months after "The Power Outage"

One: All thanks to a magazine

Richie was walking as fast as he could towards the Mall. That was the "D" day, The "Date" day... his first date ever with his best friend, superhero partner and the most handsome human being in the whole Dakota City (Richie's Ego complained a little): Virgil Hawkins.

And all thanks to one of those Sharon's girly magazines...

Two days before, Richie'd prefer _anything_, even dancing with a pink dress in front of his father to confessing his feeling to V. While he was waiting for his friend, a pink paper made him decide.

He was bored, Virgil was still damn washing his hair. His eyes traveled through the hall, searching for something interesting. He looked for some seconds at Mrs. Hawkins picture, before sighing irritated. _Come on, bro... hurry up..._

A pink magazine was under the couch, it was "Galz", one of those ridiculous magazine for girls just like Sharon. But it wasn't appropriated for a super genius like him...

And the boredom was still torturing his soul...

He chosed laughing about its stupid articles instead watching the ceiling like an idiot. A page caught his attention.

I'm in love with my best friend. What can I do?

It was one of those Ask Dr. Heart letters... and although it could sound pathetic, it was happening to Richie... _all right, it DOES sound pathetic_, Richie thought before reading

You should tell your friend

_Yeah! Sure! And after it, you better start to think about a suicide! _the blonde smirked

It's better to take a risk instead spending your whole life sighing for a dream that it would probably never become true

_Thanx for the cheer..._

A real friendship doesn't have any secrets. Release this magazine and Tell VIRGIL right now!

Richie blinked, and read it again

and Tell HIM right now!

He mistook... this whole thing was driving Richie nuts. Those arguments could be well-founded, but he was afraid.

_What if I am mistake and he doesn't have the same feelings for me? I mean... sometimes, I think V looks at me... in a different way. There are some moments in which I can perceive something more. There are a hundred reasons, thought: short-sightedness, distraction... even madness._

_The truth is that I noticed V is kinda keeping a secret of me two weeks ago. And, based on the way he acts, I think his secret involves myself..._

_These paraoid thoughts won't solve anything. I think is better I tell him as soon as possible, so we can discuss it (if -and I hope not- I am mistake and V doesn't...) and try to find a solution. I know he won't break our friendship, but such a revelation will have some consequences. Consequences I don't wanna imagine._

_But never the end of our friendship. V will never do that_

"Hey Sharon, didn't you see... oh! Richie! Sorry pal, me bad..." Virgil laughed, pointed at the magazine

"Shut up..."

That night, after the patrolling, Richie took a giant breath and decided to end with everything. He bet all his hopes on four simple words

"I love you, V"

_My heart is yours _sounded too cornyand_ Luke, I am not your father but I'm in love with ya _(his first choice, by the way) sounded too... stupid. That's why Richie chosed the classical, quick and fatal phrase... and waited until Virgil's brain processed the whole situation.Seconds passed, and the blonde was expecting an electrical beam at least, when Virgil surprised him with a kiss

"Me too... I didn't know how to say it..." he answered

So... there Richie was, going to buy new clothes for his date. _And dog food for Sharon, this would never be possible without her magazine_... he smiled. Controlling his watch, he calculated he had two hours, thirteen minutes and four seconds before meeting with Virgil at the Burger Fool... not a romantic place at all, but a place in which he could eat the best hamburgers in all the city.

He was so absentminded that he collided with Francis without noticing. The red haired teen grabbed Richie's shirt, while his gang cheered him "Give him a lesson, Boss!"

"Watch out you moron!" a month ago, Static and Gear finally cured the dark, burning monster Hotstreak and Ebon changed into. Francis could have lose his powers, but he was still menacing... not for Gear or Static, but for the common citizen named Richard Osgood Foley.

The blonde, surprising both, Francis and himself, gave the bully a kick on his crotch

"Boss!" three bullies cried, while Francis fell on the floor, screaming loud and covering his damaged parts

_Oh Foley... why in the hell did you do that? _the blonde started to run, chased by the gang. A few blocks later, Richie turned right and found a tall wall... it was a dead-end. He was completely surrounded by the three teenagers Francis had as subordinates.

"I am so sorry..."

"Our boss won't accept an apologize, blondie" a tall, dark haired teen answered

"Um... what about money?" Richie smiled nervously, his super IQ couldn't find a way of avoid this Trouble. He left the ShockBox and Backpack's remote control in the Gas Station, plus, he never practiced boxing or karate as his father recommended.

In another circumstance, Richie would laugh of the way Francis was walking towards him. He'll never suspect he could kick like that.

But in that situation, the way Francis was walking (or trying to walk) wasn't funny

Not funny at all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Virgil looked at his watch, again. The Burger Fool was full of clients, fortunately, he got a table... but he didn't care about it

On the TV, there was a tribute to Static Shock and Gear... but he didn't care about it

30 minutes and no signal of Richie

_I don't understand... he looked so happy when I proposed the date. Why is Richie doing this to me? Standing me up... leaving me wait like a jerk for 31 freaking minutes?_

_Unless..._

_Oh, shit..._

"Richie?" Virgil used the ShockBox. No answer

_Oh, shit!_

The teen ran towards the door

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Did you like this? Should I continue? Feel free to comment : )_


	2. Masked Thief

**Two**

arkari: Thank you all for your comments! A million of thanks to:

Phoenix halfbreed, dark-angel miyuki, wildred, red turtle, scheherezhad, MsManga, Angel Reid, Soon to be world renown Gracie and Ebon's girl

For their support!

A final note: Now this story accepts anonymous reviews… I forgot to authorize it before… :sweatdrop: Ah! And chap One has been edited!

I said it all, now, onto the fic:

Two: Masked thief

Virgil was running like a mad. During his race, he collided with every person who was committing the terrible sin of being on his way. His desperation didn't let him be polite and apologize for such a trouble. The feeling that something (bad) was going on with Richie, _his_ Richie, invaded his whole mind. The calls he made with his cell phone didn't have any answer, just like his attempts of a communication via the ShockBox. Virgil only could talk with Shebang, who started to search their missing friend. She was already patrolling, so Virgil and Richie could enjoy a little of free time.

Going to the Gas Station, getting his Static Shock clothes and flying in his search for Richie were the only priorities Virgil had in that moment. Everything else, like apologize to Frieda, the latest victim of his hurry, was secondary.

"Please... don't let anything happen to him..." his lips repeated the pray over and over again. He already lost his mother not once but twice, because he wasted the opportunity that Timezone gave to him. Richie wasn't going to suffer because of him. When Virgil realized his true feeling for the blonde teen, he swore he was going to protect him, no matter what.

"HELP!" someone cried. The teenager tried to ignore such an untimely call, but the voice sounded so desperate that he had to stop. He was stood near a dead-end. While walking towards the screaming container, a slight shine made him kneel down. A pair of glasses.

_SHIT!_

Richie's glasses. Trying to control his now trembling hands, Virgil opened the container. Fortunately/unfortunately, three unknown teenagers were lying on the garbage. The only conscious of them had his long, dark hair covered with dirt. His dark eyes contrasted with the paleness of his skin. Virgil didn't let him say a thing, his hand grabbed the teen's neck.

"Wha..."

"Where is he?"

"Gee, relax, dude" he smiled nervously as Virgil pressed his neck whit more fury "Ummm... please? Ya are kinda killing me :cough:"

"Richie. Where. Is. He?"

"Dude I don't know! I don't even know who in the freaking hell is Richie!"

The answer exhausted Virgil's patience "The teen with glasses! Richie!"

"Man, em, I dunno. Never saw him in my life... Okay don't hit me! My Boss was going to teach him some manners when a light blinded me... and... don't remember anything. Except the pain. And the smell of this freaking garbage"

"Who is your boss?"

"Francis Stone, ya know the guy who was Hotstreak and kicked Static and Gear's asses a couple of times"

Fortunately for the bully, Virgil's cell phone interrupted the conversation.

"See? Your goggle-_boyfriend_ is calling you to tell ya everything's all right, while you are here, suffocating me..." Henry Agata (which was the bully's name, by the way) would never guess how right he was about the "boyfriend" thing

"Yes?" Virgil answered, full of hope

"Son, a meta-breed is robbing the First National Bank" Mr. Hawkins said carefully. That was the only thing he can do to cooperate with Static Shock and Gear. Although it didn't seem so useful, without Backpack and without a TV, Virgil couldn't know where to go. He wasn't a psychic.

"I'm on my way... Thanks for the advice"

"Be careful. Both"

Stopping a robbery and finding Richie. Ah! The life of a superhero... Two hours ago, Virgil Hawkins only could think about how beautiful his life was, and the only problem that was tormenting his mind was how to tell Mr. Hawkins about his feelings for Richie. He wasn't ashamed of his homosexuality, nor he was scared of Robert's reaction (the worst that could happen was a stroke) but... starting such a conversation was really difficult. Two hours ago, he was imagining ninety possible dialogues:

-Hello, my son. How was the patrolling?

-Cool, Pops. By the way, I'm gay now.

In that moment, the only thing that matter was Richie. He didn't want to worry his father too. But those guys lying on the garbage...

But the robbery... and the possible rebirth of Hotstreak... a light and the pain?... and Francis and Richie disappearing...

"Where did Francis go?"

Henry shrugged "Am I his nanny?"

Virgil sighed, irritated.

Inside the vault of the National Bank, two columns of light surrounded some bags and grabbed them. His loot was packaged, but the thief didn't seem to be satisfied. A white mask covered his face, only revealing two red eyes. Black jeans, a black cape, a white T-shirt and a black cap completed his suit. His hands, covered with white gloves, commanded the columns.

"Stop right now!" Static Shock entered in the vault, he was decided to end that battle quickly. As he feared, Richie wasn't at the Gas Station. Backpack was on the floor, immobile and Virgil couldn't switch it on.

The masked figure didn't say a word, but a column of light grabbed the vault's door and threw it towards a surprised Static, who used his powers to stop the flying piece of iron before it smash him.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

As an answer, his enemy pointed at his right. In that moment, Static realized a pink bundle was on the floor. Shebang. A column of light changed into a giant, white hammer, just above her. Without a word, the thief made Static understand what he wanted.

"Don't..." the superhero lowed his arms, receiving the attack, resigned.

_...Richie..._

Everything became darkness.

The thief flew away, propelled by one of the shiny columns, and carrying his loot with the other one.


	3. Red eyes

**Two**

arkari: I hope you like this new chap, I wrote this while I was studying (or trying to study -.-;;). I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Soon to be world renown Gracie: Well, I won't keep his identity as a secret for a long time. I think in two chaps aproximately, I'll reveal it. Thanks for your review

Estel Baggins: Thank you a lot for your advice, it helps a lot. I'll keep it in mind, 'cause I suck at titles :)

TitaniumDioxide: Don't worry, answers are very close. I'm still trying to write Virgil revelating his father he's gay... this part is really killing me...

Okay, now onto the fic:

Chapter Three: Red eyes

_"What's wrong with you? Man, you look kinda worried"_

_"Um?" Richie stared at his shoes_

_"That's exactly what I'm talking about! Could you tell me what is happening? You are so silent"_

_The blonde teenager sighed loud "I love you, V"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxEnd of the dreamxxxxxxxxx

Shenice rubbed his head, cursing the dark-haired thief who defeated her so quickly. The vault was a mess, dollars and dollars were scattered on the whole floor.

"Static!" she approached her fallen friend and scanned him from head to foot, searching any grave damage.

"I love you too... and I didn't know how to say it..." he whispered softly. His unconsciousness didn't allow him to see the reaction that his words caused in the girl. A furious red colored her cheeks. _How could Virgil know my feelings for him? Did I look so jealous when he told me about his meeting with Richie? For a second, I thought they were gonna have a date. Shenice, Shenice... you idiot... how could you ever think Richie is you rival? And now, with him resting on my knees... everything's so perfect! I can't stop looking at him. Closed eyes, a peaceful look... _her hand touched Virgil's lips. _If only I could say those words... _A dark figure appeared inside her mind. The masked thief. Duty comes first, Shebang woke Static up and help him to stand up.

"He escaped..." that wasn't a question, but Virgil nodded.

"This guy probably attacked Francis... and Richie" his voice broke during he pronounced those last words "Shebang, we must find him!"

"Worried?" the girl crossed her arms on the chest. _Why in the hell I feel this? Control. Control. There's nothing between Virgil and his friend... except their friendship, of course. _"Let's separate. If you find that masked guy again, call me. He owes me one..." xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was blurred. A giant pillar of something like metal. Dark things everywhere.

Richie sighed, missing his glasses. _A feet first, the second comes later_. His body moved dumbly. He couldn't stop thinking about that voice. When Francis was beating the crap on him, a powerful light engulfed the whole dead-end. He couldn't see the rest of the gang, nor Francis. Then, that voice screamed "You're gonna pay, Hotstreak!".

_Who was that guy? A meta-breed? I gotta check my files. But didn't he know Francis lost his powers? And why did he leave me here? Because I don't remember I walked. What kind of relationship links them? He could be an old member of Francis' gang. Probably. I mean, he sounded really angry. Like if he wanted a revenge. Anyway, he saved me of more punches... _

The teen scanned that place again, and smiled. _I knew I was here before! This is the junkyard! Ohhh... I see why that bastard left me here. Not flattering at all..._

Sixty falls and two hundred curses later, Richie arrived to the city. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Running away. Man, I described my whole life in two words. If that doesn't make me a genius, then I don't know. The funny thing is that I hate running away like a freaking chicken. All started with that alcoholic and aggressive bitch I have as mother... hell... past is past... Focus in the present, Francis, and in that screaming psycho. Well, Richie owes me one, too. I'll teach him to not kick me again. But the screaming psycho! I ran away like a scared girl! But what else could I do? Without my powers, I couldn't face this screaming bastard who hit me in that dead-end. "Hotstreak", hah! Man! I wish I was Hotstreak... so I can fry your cowardly ass! _

Francis ate the hamburger, meditating

_If I was Hotstreak, I'd not sleep in this abandoned Detention Center. Or needing to stole a few fucking bucks to eat._

_Life sucks..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once he wore his glasses again, the brown mass in front of him became Virgil's face. His eyes reflected his worry. Richie could call him with the few coins Francis forgot in his pocket. _Forty dollars!_ he could feel his wallet's complains

"Are you all right? What happened?" Virgil's questions distracted him of his monetary drama

"Kinda fine... if you ignore some punches and my vanished money" noticing the confused look of his boyfriend, he quickly added "Let's go to my home, it's almost dinner time and my father doesn't like delays. I'll tell you everything while we walk"

The word father remind Virgil his first encountering with Mr. Foley. After that episode, and seeing the strong friendship between his son and Virgil, Sean did his best effort to hide his scorn. The blonde could not notice it, but Virgil did. He tried to avoid the man. _I'll try. Richie said Mr. Foley is changing a lot since the separation. I hope it's a positive change... after all, he will become my father-in-law. Err... let's not think about it for now... _

"Okay, I'm walkin'. Tell me"

"Well, I was gonna buy some new clothes when I crushed with Francis and the tree subordinates he has as a gang. He didn't like my presence at all, as you could imagine. He was gonna redecorate my face when I kick him right in the crotch"  
"Ouch... I can't believe it from you!" Virgil closed his eyes, imagining such a pain

"Me neither! So, I ran like a mad, but they caught me in a blind alley. Then... umm... you should see him walking... hah! Francis was taking revenge on my poor stomach when a light blind me. A guy yelled -You're gonna pay, Hotstreak!. Sorry, here ends the story. Watch us next week on..."

"Here is when I gotta laugh, right?" Virgil smiled, now a bit relaxed. A bit because he was gonna find Francis and have a little talk with him about not bugging Richie again. "This Lantern Dude stole a bank"

"...Lantern?"

"Light. Lantern. Got it?"

"And you say I'm not a comedian..." Richie sighed

"Hey, I'm trying! Mr. Enigma stole a bank, after defeating Shebang. Pops advised me because he watched him on the news. By the way, I was searching you..."

"Mmm... I think your last comment (a _corny_ comment, I must add) tries to hide the fact this guy _also_ kicked your ass. Well, let's call Shenice, have dinner and try to identify our mysterious enemy"

The teenager stared at him, silent "Damn super-intelligence..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're late and sorry..." Richie said, once the three young superheroes entered in the house. Mr. Foley was setting the table "No problem, son". The moment Virgil wanted to avoid happened: their sights intersected. Seconds of reluctance were followed by something like a smile "Hello... Virgil. Oh, I see we have another guest..."

The girl nodded as a salutation "Hi, Mr. Foley. My name is Shenice, sorry for my surprising arrive..."

"Nice to meet you. Don't worry, Shenice, we'll have enough pizza as long as Richie eats like a normal person..." a resounding, yet fake, laughter ended his answer.

_Shit, bro... do you really trust in your father this much? I was sure he was gonna said: another **black** guest. I don't see any change but more hypocrisy. But I can't tell you this and destroy all your hopes... Besides, you didn't say a word about your mother. This is motivating you to fantasy? To think he is everything you have? You have me. I love you..._

Mr. Foley was staring at him. For a moment, the dark-haired teen had the horrible feeling he read his thoughts. _Keep on dreaming, Rich, I'll bear this and continue with the sham. No matter how sick I get. _

Finally, the dinner finished and the teenagers went to Richie's bedroom. Once its door was closed, Virgil sighed loud "I'm speechless"

"Told ya. He really misses my mother. Her going made him realize how unbearable he was..."

"I don't know how he was, but your father seemed very agreeable to me"

"Just thank God you didn't know him before..." Richie smiled softly

"Um, shall we focus on our Uncanny Mr. Lights?" his propose was followed with some pats on Richie's shoulder.

"Good idea. Let's recapitulate: dark hair, red eyes, probably linked with Hotstreak. Powers: use a column of light with each hand, which can change into anything he needs, like a hammer, a bubble that works as a shield..."

"Damn shield..." Shenice added

"...a damn shield, all right. Anything else?" Richie started to check his files

"That's all for now. Ehm, guys... tomorrow... would you cover for me while I go out with... someone?" _Ohh... it's such a childish strategy! Mental Note: start reading Cosmopolitan or How to Know if the Boy You Love Likes You -for Dummies- But I need to say something... I felt kinda out of place during the dinner. Virgil and Richie... they... I don't know. It's like if they... the way they talked to each other, their looks. These thoughts again, Shenice?. Oh, here is Virgil answering: _"Sure! Who is Someone? How old is he?" _Mmm... scanning... searching for jealousy. Result: Zero. Try again..._

On the monitor, a name caught Richie's attention, a name he heard long time before the second big bang, before Shenice, before Gear. It sounded reasonable, the described powers matched. This man knew Richie Foley, and almost converted him to a criminal. _Is this masked guy working for him? _

The teenager spent the night pensive. His father took Virgil and Shenice home before going to work. The blonde stared at an alarm clock, he got three hours before the patrolling. Meanwhile, Backpack was alert.

_I gotta get some sleep..._ _sleep... sleep... sleep... not working. Um, I could think about umm... about... vvvvv..._

His body was immobile, his eyes, closed. In the dark, two red lights shone. The teenager was trying to blink, when a grave voice interrupted him.

_Hey, Richie. Did I wake you up?_

_You!_

Everything sounded so unreal. The red eyes were shining in front of him. Richie tried desperately to move.

_Me? Who I am?_

_You saved me from Francis, and stole a lot of money_

What was wrong with his body? All he could see was those two eyes, surrounded by darkness

_So, you know me. Cool. Well done, genius. _

_Backpack, attack! _

_Backpack? You mean this inoffensive little robot? It didn't even detect me, Richie... Okay, talk's over. Let's get started. Did you ever listen that song? It's one of my favorites _

_What do you want?_

A laughter resounded in the bedroom

_I want you... _


End file.
